You Are My Heaven
by QueenUnderTheM
Summary: As the snow falls, feelings begin to rise. When Thorin hears of Bilbo's plan to leave Erebor he fears that this might be the last he'll ever get to see of his dear friend. A Valentines Day inspired song-fic to "You Are My Heaven" by Ron Pope. One Shot. BagginShield.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy (Almost) Valentines my dear Bagginshielders! The other day I looked through vast my stores of music and came across this beautiful song, "A Drop in The Ocean" by Ron Pope. Needless to say, it has been on repeat for the past 48 hours in my dorm room and I couldn't help but think it describe the relationship between our dear Bilbo & Thorin perfectly. I think my roommate thinks I have gone crazy, and she may not be to far off. Anyway, here is what came out of my writing & listening madness coma! I suggest you put the song on repeat as you read the story, I think it gives it a almost cinematic touch & I think my roommate will appreciate a decrease in repetition of the same song from me(;**

**Tolkien owns the characters & Ron Pope owns the lyrics(:**

**(Comment & Let me know if you want a actual Valentines day fic)**

**Have a wonderful day**

**QueenUnderTheM**

* * *

'You Are My Heaven'

xxx

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

xxx

Against the dark night sky the light snow flurried round in circle. The King Under the Mountain was too deep in thought to bothered by the soft padding of footsteps behind him. His mind raced over the events of the day. At the feast the halfling had announced he would leaving in the morning. The king had been in shock. He was no fool, he had known inside that the hobbit would eventually long to return to his homelands one day. But foolishly he had allowed himself to hope, hope that maybe he might be able to change his dear friends mind and stay with him. Forever.

xxx

_I don't wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me pretend_

_A few more hours then it's time to go_

xxx

The Kings tired eyes glazed as he stared unseeing out the vast windows of his chambers. It wasn't until a voice spoke that the veil lifted from his reverie.

"Thorin?"

The Dwarf King turned around, stunned to see the figure of the halfling he had been in thought over, materialize as if out of thin air, at the end of his hall.

"Hobbit?" Thorin muttered as the flickering embers from the fire cast an amber glow upon the halflings face. He swallowed, steadying his shaken voice, "What are you doing in my chambers at this hour?"

Bilbo edged through the shadows of the Kings grand chambers, closer to where the Dwarf stood silhouetted by the light of the great window.

"I came to see you." The Hobbit said, the snow casting falling shadows upon his face as he spoke, "I needed to talk to you."

"What about, Halfling?" The Dwarf King asked as the Hobbit noticeably shuffled his large feet, stifling his movement towards the dwarf.

"About dinner." He stated.

"What about the dinner?" Thorin questioned confused by his friends uncharacteristically uneasy behavior.

"At dinner, when I announced my plans for leaving in the morning. Y-you seemed maddened."

The King swallowed. He could not deny that the news of The Hobbits sudden departure hadn't taken him be surprise. In that moment at the dinner, with all of the merriment and cheer he hadn't expected to be so suddenly saddened with the announcement of his dear friends farewell. His heart had dropped when the small hobbit departed the table with tears in his eyes after receiving the most gracious of good-byes from the rest of the stunned company.  
Yes, in that moment he had been mad and had forgotten to toast his friends good health like the others. But his anger hadn't been with his friend. It had been with himself for being so foolish as to believe that he might never have to say good-bye.

xxx

_As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry_

_Too broken to move on_

xxx

"And well," Bilbo continued quickly, "I-I couldn't sleep thinking that I might leave in the morning with you feeling any anger towards me."

The King stood motionless, silhouetted in his position next to the window, the snow flurries whirling harder outside the frosted window behind him.

"I feel no anger towards you halfling." There was not a trace of emotion in the Kings voice that the small Hobbit lost all courage.

"Oh well... tha-that's good." The Hobbit stuttered, casting his eyes to his bare fur covered feet avoiding the Kings unwavering stare. Thorin felt uneasy about the small hobbit nervous behavior. He had never seen his friend so timid. He was completely beside himself on how to respond.

"Why do you ask?" He found himself saying, hoping to break the crushing lull of the silence.

His friend looked up, his eyes sparkling in the starlight cast on him from the large window and The Kings stomach flipped. The eyes staring back at him were not full of the usual courage of his cheerful friend, but rather they were full of the sorrow of a broken man.

"I will miss you the most Thorin, and I just don't think I can endure the journey ahead thinking that you had any ill thoughts of me because of overextending my stay. You and the company have been so gracious to me. And I will always regard you as the best of friends."

"And I-I hope that," The Hobbit's voice caught, "that one day I can repay you for your hospitality and the gift of your laughter and friendship. But I know that I never will be able to because I am only a hobbit of the Shire, a Baggins of Bag End at that, and all of the wealth of our people combined does not even begin to compare to the wonders of Erebor. And I'm ashamed that I have taken up so much of your time and have nothing to give you in return, so I will take my leave of here and cross back to where I belong in the morning with all of my good memories and friendships made. But I will never forget you."

xxx

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

xxx

Thorin stood stock still, rooted to the spot as if he were made from stone, he didn't even appear to be breathing. The Hobbit turned, taking the silence as a sign, leaving his greatest friend with what little good memories of him that he could spare. He would probably find sleep easily and forget the conversation ever happened in the morning. He had his home, his family and his kingdom now. A great sigh racked the small Hobbits wiry frame, there would be no peaceful sleep in his future.

The Dwarf King watched as the shadows began to engulf the small Halfling walking away from him.

xxx

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

_New England as the leaves change_

_The last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

_And still I cant let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

xxx

"Bilbo."

The Hobbit turned slowly at the whisper of his name from the Kings lips. He was nowhere to be seen. And then from out of the shadows the grand figure of the King appeared in front of the Hobbit.

Bilbo's heart caught in his throat as he looked up to see his friends face fully lit. He was out of breath, his usually soft green eyes shimmered darkly like emeralds ablaze in the fire light.

"Don't leave." Thorin said stronger, "You do not have to repay me anything. The gift of your presence is payment enough." The small Hobbits heart beat sped as the Dwarf King grabbed his arms and braced himself against his small body.

"You say you cannot bare the thought of leaving with my ill will? Well, then do not venture out of the gates tomorrow or I will never think a kind thought of you again. You see, I cannot bare the thought of you leaving at all." The King could feel the small hobbits warmth under his large hands as he spoke.

"I am sorry for my confusing behavior at the table earlier. But I think it seems fitting for a man who just realized that he would be loosing his best friend for good. I simply could not bare that. I-I cannot bare that." Thorin said. The Dwarf Kings hands dropped from the Hobbits small shoulders as he finished, hanging his head.

xxx

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore_

_No_

_No_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

xxx

The small hobbit stood up. Grabbing the Kings dropped face in front of him. With both hands he pulled him until his peppered curls cloaked his small face and kissed him fiercely.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that," Bilbo said, pulling away from the kiss. The King was left breathless.

xxx

_Oh_

_Oh_

xxx

Still in the small hobbits embrace the King regained his breath. Before Bilbo could get a hold of his whirling butterflies the King crashed his lips to his. The salty taste of split tears on the Kings lips mixed with the Hobbits. All of the repressed emotions and feelings of the past months flooded out of the Kings lips in that moment as he wrapped his arms around the small hobbit.

xxx

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

_You are my heaven_

xxx

The snow flurried out side of the Kings dark chambers. On the inside in the dimly lit room stood two friends wrapped deeply in the comfort of the others close embrace.

Only when he could not bare to go without air did Thorin brake away from Bilbo's lips.

"Please do not leave me, Bilbo," He said breathlessly into the small hobbits ear. "I do not think I could bare it, now knowing."

The small hobbit smiled, locked in his friends embrace. A whisper came from him.

"Khidezhi menu Ar mok."

Thorin eyes opened at the sound of the hobbit speaking Dwarves sacred language. Bilbo looked up into the Kings emerald eyes, resting his hand against his face, "I will never leave you Thorin."

A small smile broke out across the Dwarf Kings tear stained face at the proclamation of love. It didn't matter what went on outside of his door, for that night he held the Hobbit, his Hobbit, tightly in his embrace. He had his friend, his love, his heaven by his side. Forever.

The fire crackled and the whirling snow subsided long before the small hobbit and the King ever dared let go of the other. They had finally found their homes in each other, at last.

* * *

**AN: **_Khidezhi menu Ar mok -_ Khuzdul for You are my Heaven

Comment away(:


	2. Chapter 2

I've caught the writing bug as of recently, let me know what if you would like a Valentines centered fic or what else. I'm open to some suggestion(:

Thank you for reading (:

QueenUnderTheM


End file.
